Entre fotos y pingüinos
by LittlePandoraMayfair
Summary: Levi es un biólogo marino que trabaja en un refugio de animales. Todo parece ir normal con su trabajo, hasta que Erwin lo obliga a ir a la fiesta de beneficencia, donde conoce a un joven fotógrafo bastante apasionado y con el poder de ver un nuevo mundo a través de su cámara, un nuevo mundo al que Levi comienza a sentirse atraído.
1. Chapter 1

_Levi es un biólogo marino que trabaja en un refugio de animales. Todo parece ir normal con su trabajo, hasta que Erwin lo obliga a ir a la fiesta de beneficencia, donde conoce a un joven fotógrafo bastante apasionado y con el poder de ver un nuevo mundo a través de su cámara, un nuevo mundo al que Levi comienza a sentirse atraído._

* * *

Para ser una persona bastante adicta a la limpieza, Levi disfrutaba mucho su trabajo alimentando a los pingüinos del refugio animal. Cada mañana se ponía sus botas, su uniforme y preparaba las cosas para trabajar junto a su "escuadrón de biólogos", del cual era el lider.

-Levi-san, creo que el ala de Vasir ha sanado finalmente-

Levi se giró hacia Petra. Esa mañana se encontraban alimentando a los pinguinos que habían rescatado unas semanas antes, Vasir era como se llamaba uno de ellos y se había lastimado su ala cuando había quedado atrapado en una red pesquera. Levi se acercó a inspeccionar al animal, comprobando que lo que decía Petra era verdad.

-Aurou, llama a Hanji para que lo confirme- dijo seriamente sin perder la vista del animal. Aurou fue en búsqueda de Hanji, quien a los 5 minutos apareció vestida con bata y botiquín.

-¿me llamabas Levi? Aurou mencionó que nuestro querido Vasir ha sanado su ala- dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba al animal.

-Así es cuatro ojos, así que ponte a trabajar y dime si ha sanado totalmente su aleta-

-Cómo ordenes "boss"- La chica comenzó a revisar al animal con estusiasmo. Vasir movia su ala derecha con alegría para comprobarle a sus "doctores" que ya se encontraba mejor.

-deja de moverte Vasir- dijo fríamente Levi. El animal se quedó muy quieto al percibir la mirada.

-No lo asustes Levi – Hanji le reprochó- Por cierto, ¿ya te dijeron que hay junta en una hora?-

-Si, Erwin me avisó esta mañana-

-Seguramente será sobre esta noche, te apuesto a que nos echará el discurso sobre como debemos comportarnos en la fiesta de beneficencia-

-Lo cual es justo y necesario en tu caso cuatro ojos, seguramente si te comportas como una científica loca espantarás a todos los patrocinadores-

-Bah, seguramente te pedirá que sonrías una vez en la noche y no seas tan apático con los invitados, e-na-no-

Levi le echó unos ojos de pistola al tiempo que le jalaba la oreja. –muévete y dime cual es tu diagnóstico-

-Aaaah, me dolió- dijo ella- Mi diagnostico es que efectivamente, Vasir ha sanado su ala por completo. Está listo para volver a casa. ¿Oíste eso Vasir? Ya estás sano-

El pequeño pingüino hizo sonidos alegres y se restregó en Levi, este le dedico satisfecho una media sonrisa y acarició al animal. Detrás de él Petra aplaudía de alegría mientras Gunther, Erd y Aurou celebraban.

-Tal vez si imaginas que los invitados de la fiesta son pinguinos, puedas sonreír- se burló Hanji.

-Dudo en que sean la mitad de inteligentes que los pinguinos- agregó Levi – como sea, iré a cambiarme, apesto a pescado y no pienso llegar a la reunión así.

-Entonces te veo al rato- Hanji tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar.

Levi dejó a cargo a Erd, para que anotaran la bitácora del día y prepararan las cosas para ayudar a Vasir a regresar a su hogar.

Levi, el biólogo marino más fuerte de la humanidad, como le gustaba decirle Hanji, se dio un baño en las duchas y se preparó para la junta. Esa noche sería la fiesta de beneficencia, el cual se llevaba una vez al año, y cada año, Erwin los hacia congraciarse con los ricos del país, con el propósito de poder adquirir dinero para mantener el refugio de animales.

Cuando terminó, se dirigió a la sala de juntas. En la sala un hombre rubio se reía con una castaña, se sentó en una de las sillas y uno de ellos se giró hacia Levi.

-Hanji dijo que solo tratarías bien a los invitados esta noche si fueran pinguinos- dijo Mike.

Levi miró a la castaña que reía alegremente. Se disponía a contestarle, cuando Erwin entró a la sala, seguido por Nanaba. Cerró la puerta y todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa.

-Buenas días gente, quiero suponer por su risas, que ya saben cual es el motivo de la junta- dijo Erwin, a tiempo que todos asentían –Esta noche es la fiesta de beneficencia y como saben, muchos empresarios e inversionistas importantes vendrán, por lo tanto quiero que todos se comporten como deben. Si todo sale bien, podremos recaudar suficiente dinero para el refugio-

-¿eso significa una ampliación a la sala veterinaria?- dijo Hanji con alegría.

-¿un nuevo barco para el seguimiento de los animales mar adentro?-preguntó esperezando Mike.

-Así es, pero para eso, todo tiene que salir bien esta noche. Por eso, les quiero reiterar que se comporten esta noche. Eso significa que, te voy a pedir Hanji, que evites hablar demasiado de tus experimentos e invenciones a los invitados, no los acoses-

-Mmm, entonces no sé de que hablar-

-Mike, te voy a pedir que no olfatees a los invitados, algunos se sienten incómodos – dijo Erwin y Mike se rió.

-Y Levi, por favor, haz un intento de hablar con los invitados, se simpático-

-Pero Erwin, eso es imposible- dijo Hanji.

-Creo que su estado natural le gusta más a los invitados- dijo Nanaba. Todos lo miraron curiosos- ¿Qué? Cuando he hablado con algunos de ellos en la fiesta del año pasado, me han comentado que Levi parece ser un hombre misterioso y atractivo-

Hanji y Mike soltaron una carcajada.

-Cómo sea – dijo Erwin – Cómo sé que la mayoría de las veces no me hacen caso, tengo una idea para que se esfuercen por conseguir inversionistas, he pensado en una competencia.

-¿y qué ganamos? – Levi habló finalmente, interesado por lo que Erwin fuera responder, ya que siendo él, seguramente sería un buen premio.

-Directo al punto Levi, como siempre- Erwin sonrió satisfecho – Aquellos que consigan más inversionistas obtendrán un 20% de presupuesto extra para su área trabajo. –Hanji hizo algunos ruidos de emoción desde su asiento, Erwin continuó- y para hacerlo más emocionante y luchen por ser el primer lugar, aquellos que sean el segundo lugar, tendrán que invitarle unas cervezas a los demás-

-¡Eso es lo que llamo una oferta atractiva!- exclamó Mike.

-¿entonces, todo están de acuerdo?- Todos asintieron- En ese caso nos vemos esta noche.-

Levi salió de la sala de juntas y se dirigió inmediatamente a su oficina, donde su "escuadrón" lo esperaba. Gunther, Erd, Petra y Aurou escuchan con atención mientras su jefe les explicaba los términos de la competencia.

-Tenemos que hacer algo muy bueno- dijo Erd cuando Levi terminó de hablar- Seguramente el área de veterinaria de Hanji, usará los dones atractivos de Nanaba, cada fiesta, la mayoría de los inversionistas lo rodean como buitres-

-Erwin y Mike seguramente harán lo mismo para conseguir patrocinadores para el área de rescate externo-

-Eso nos pasa por no tener ningún hombre guapo en el grupo- dijo Petra. Todos se la miraron en silencio. -¿qué? No digo que ustedes sean guapos, pero… mmm… ustedes saben. Nanaba siempre está rodeado por mujeres y hombres, y bueno... ustedes saben-

-Gracias por el voto de confianza Petra- dijo Gunther.

-Si, Petra, gracias.- dijo Aurou.

-Bueno, yo solo decía… es que tenemos a Levi, pero sabemos que a usted no le gusta mucho las personas- agregó Petra, mientras miraba a Levi.

Nadie dijo nada, Levi se dio cuenta de que con su silencio, Erd, Gunther y Aurou estaban pensando lo mismo que Petra.

-No tiene porque preocuparse por eso. Ganaremos esto.-

-Pensaremos en un plan jefe- dijo Aurou.

-Así es capitán, no lo decepcionaremos- dijo Erd.

Gunther y Petra asintieron. Por supuesto que ganarían, Levi asintió, después de todo no podía esperar menos de su escuadrón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A las nueve de la noche, el salón principal del refugio lucía espectacular. Cuando Levi entró en él, se dio cuenta de que Erwin no se había limitado y había puesto atención a cada detalle ya que sabía que exactamente qué era lo que le gustaba a los inversionistas. Cuando entró al lugar inmediatamente buscó con la mirada a los demás. Algunos invitados ya había llegado, y como siempre, la mayoría de ellos buscaban la atención de Nanaba, quien se veía apuesto y encantador. Tal vez Hanji no tuvieran un don con las personas, sin embargo su departamento tenía la ventaja ya que ella sabía muy bien que las personas amaban la belleza y encantos de Nanaba.

Mike también se encontraba rodeado de algunas personas, quienes reían de sus comentarios. Hanji del otro lado de salón, lucía un vestido rojo elegante y hablaba con entusiasmo con algunas personas.

-Buenas noches Levi-san, creí que no vendría- dijo una mujer detrás de él. Levi se dio media vuelta y vio a una mujer atractiva con un vestido escotado.

-Al contrario señorita, no podría perderme una noche tan hermosa como esta.- Levi sonrió y a la mujer le brillaron los ojos, ya que era sabido que Levi rara vez sonreía. Al poco tiempo Levi se vio rodeado de un grupo de mujeres, que buscaban su atención.

-Levi-san, ¿podría bailar conmigo?- decía una y el aceptaba fingiendo gusto. Las mujeres se desmayaban y luchaban por tener una pieza de baile con él. Levi reía y las mujeres se derretían, en el fondo Levi se reía, porque Hanji tenía razón, si imaginaba que los invitados eran pinguinos, todo era más fácil.

Levi sabía que era atractivo, sobre todo con su traje totalmente negro y su corbata blanca. Estaba peinado con los cabellos hacia atrás, de forma de que algunos cabellos terminaban en punta afilada. Se había esmerado por esa noche, aunque al pasar las horas, comenzaba a sentirse cansado de forzar la sonrisa y que tantas personas lo rodearan.

-oh Levi-sama, usted es tan noble- decía una mujer a su derecha, la cual comenzaba a sentir los efectos del vino – siempre dando lo mejor de sí para ayudar a pobres animalitos indefensos-

-Hago lo mejor que puedo señorita – Levi sonrió mientras buscaba con la mirada a sus subordinados, que no se habían aparecido en toda la noche. Estaba empezando a molestarse, además de que quería ayuda para quitarse a todas sus admiradoras que no lo dejaban respirar. No buscó mucho, ya que inmediatamente llegó Erd.

-¿se puede saber dónde han estado?- preguntó Levi tratando de disimular su enojo ante las mujeres.

-estábamos preparando algo jefe. La función está apunto de comenzar- Erd le susurró al oido y con la mirada le señaló al centro de la pista de baile.

En el centro de la pista, se encontraba Aurou, quien caminaba hacia Petra que bailaba con Gunther. Un reflector iluminó a ambos cuando porfin se reunieron y alguien le pasó un micrófono a Aurou.

Inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaron ante la joven pareja. Las mujeres que rodearon a Levi perdieron su interés en él y se llevaban la mano a la boca mientras hacían ruiditos de emoción.

-Petra, mi dulce ángel- comenzó a hablar Aurou. Su voz resonó en todo el lugar, provocando grititos de emoción en los invitados- Toda mi vida la he dedicado a este refugio y a los animales que protegemos en él, sin embargo, nunca creí que este refugio me traería la mayor felicidad del mundo. Desde la primera vez que te vi entrar corriendo al refugio, cargando ese pequeño pingüino herido y con tu rostro lleno de determinación para salvarlo, hechizase mi cuerpo y alma. Desde ese día me di cuenta que nunca podría amar a alguien que no fuerás tú. Comencé a observarte y seguirte por todos lados, sé que suena un poco acosador –dijo Auruo provocando algunas risas por parte de los invitados- pero es que sin ti, sentía que me moría. Finalmente, después de meses de admirarte en secreto, aceptaste salir conmigo. Mi dulce Petra, sé que tal vez no seré el mejor hombre del mundo, pero a tu lado sé que lograré hacerlo.

Aurou se hincó ante Petra mientras sacaba un anillo de su saco – Petra, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?-

-Oh dios mio… si –dijo Petra totalmente roja y con una enorme sonrisa-mil veces sí-

Aurou le colocó el anillo a su prometida y la rodeo con los brazos para besarla. El salón completo estalló en aplausos. Algunas personas lloraban conmovidas.

-Dios mío, este refugio ha hecho mis sueños realidad. Te amo Petra- dijo Aurou en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan.

-Si, es verdad, este lugar es mágico. Te amo Aurou- dijo Petra también en voz alta mientras una horda de personas los rodeaban para felicitarlos.

Algunos invitados no cesaban de llorar de felicidad. Estaban tan conmovidos por las palabras de ambos, que incluso había comenzado a sacar sus chequeras para donar dinero al lugar que había logrado unir el sueño de la feliz pareja. Incluso algunas mujeres ricas obligaban a sus esposos a donar dinero en grandes cantidades.

Erd y Gunther le alzaron los pulgares a Levi, quien sonrió tratando de aguantarse la risa. Una semana atrás Petra y Aurou se había comprometido, todos en el refugio ya lo sabían, pero los inversionistas invitados a la fiesta no, así que explotaron la idea del compromiso con tal de conseguir más patrocinadores. Levi felicito a la feliz pareja y le echó una mirada de satisfacción tanto a Erwin como a Hanji y Mike, quienes tenían la boca abierta de la impresión. Seguramente ganaría la competencia.

Con toda la atención puesta en Aurou y Petra, Levi se vio liberado de todas las mujeres que lo acosaban, así que decidió salir al jardín a tomar un poco de aire. En el exterior todo era más tranquilo, apenas llegaban los ruidos provenientes del salón. El aire soplaba con ligereza y llevaba el olor del mar que estaba cerca, hasta él. Cerró los ojos y suspiró; daba gracias a sus subordinados por el magnífico plan que habían armado, gracias al cual, podría por un momento, dejar de pretender que le agradaban esas personas. Levi en realidad se sentía incómodo con tantas personas rodeándolo, en especial esos ricachones que se la pasan en fiestas, fingiendo que les preocupa el bienestar de los animales pero que realidad buscaban una forma derrochar su dinero y no sentirse tan mal consigo mismos. Tratar de ser amable con personas que le disgustaban tan solo para conseguir dinero, lo hacían sentirse como alguna especie de prostituto, sin embargo era tan solo por una noche y era por el bien del refugio, que realmente necesitaba el dinero.

Suspiró profundamente, buscando olvidarse del mundo por un momento.

Entonces escuchó un "clic" que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Escuchó otro "clic" y se giró para buscar al causante de ese ruido.

"clic"

Al otro lado de donde se encontraba él, estaba un muchacho castaño, quien tomaba fotos con una cámara. Levi pudo darse por la forma de esta, que la cámara era profesional. Tal vez el muchacho era el hijo de un ricachón. Levi lo observó por un tiempo, mientras el muchacho tomaba fotografías del jardín desde diferentes ángulos, algunos incluso demasiado extraños. Había algo curioso en el chico, tal vez era su cabello que pretendía estar peinado, sin embargo se rebelaba en las puntas, o que prefería tomar fotografías afuera en lugar de un tomar trago de vino en la fiesta como el resto de los invitados.

El muchacho se dio cuenta de que era observado y se giró para encarar a Levi.

-Linda noche, ¿no crees?- dijo con una sonrisa

-Si que lo es. Solo un poco fría, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- Levi ni siquiera lo pensó, solo lo dijo y se maldijo a si mismo.

-Tal vez lo mismo que tú. Huyo de las personas –el chico le dedicó otra sonrisa. No se estaba burlado de Levi, parecía ser sincero. – Además la vista aquí afuera es mucho mejor, se puede ver la playa a lo lejos.-

- Eso explica la cámara- dijo Levi señalando la cámara en las manos del chico.

-Si, no puedo evitarlo, cuando veo una vista que me gusta, debo fotografiarla. Llevo mi cámara a todos lados. Por cierto, no me he presentado –dijo el chico acercándose a Levi y le ofrecía su mano – Soy Eren Jäeger-

Levi estrechó su mano. Se dio cuenta que era cálida y que tenía los dedos largos, como los de un pianista.

-Tú debes ser Levi, "El biólogo marino más fuerte de la humanidad"- continuó Eren desconcertando a Levi, ya que, ese apodo que le había puesto Hanji solo conocían algunos cuantos dentro del refugio

-Disculpa, ¿nos hemos visto antes?-

-Oh no-dijo Eren pasándose la mano nerviosamente por el cabello- he escuchado mucho sobre ti. Mi hermano suele hablar mucho de su trabajo, de hecho vengo con él.-

Así que era hermano de algún trabajador del refugio. Levi repasó su nombre en su cabeza, Eren Jäeger… Jäeger. No recordaba a nadie con ese apellido, y él conocía a todos en el refugio Trost. Tal vez su hermano era nuevo…

-¿no te cansas de esto?-

La pregunto de Eren sacó a Levi de sus pensamientos y lo volvió a la realidad. – ¿esto? ¿A qué te refieres con "esto"?-

-Pretender que te agrada estar con estas personas. Mentir descaradamente en sus caras tan solo para conseguir su dinero. Seguramente en el fondo estas personas está conscientes de esto, pero de todas formas están gustosas de tener tu compañía a cambio de un cheque. Es como una clase de prostitución ¿no lo crees?-

-Siempre sueles decir lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza, ¿verdad mocoso? – Levi le dedicó una media sonrisa complacido. Eso era justo lo que él pensaba, y le agradaba la actitud del chico, sin embargo decirlo en voz alta no era la cosa más prudente del mundo -¿te das cuenta que algún invitado puede escucharte y hacer que tu hermano se quede sin trabajo?-

-Lo lamento, mi hermano suele decirme todo el tiempo eso. – dijo Eren con una risa nerviosa.

-No, está bien. Solo aprende a regular lo que sale por tu boca mocoso – le pasó la mano por cabello a Eren y le revolvió su peinado. El moreno no puso resistencia en que Levi lo tocara, por lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Aún así no respondiste mi pregunta Levi-san-

- La respuesta ya la sabes, ¿porqué otra razón estaría aquí afuera?-

Eren rió. –sí, tienes razón. Eres exactamente como mi hermano me dijo-

Los ojos de Eren se llenaron de brillo a causa de su risa. Levi creyó al principio que eran verdes, pero ahora le parecían dorados. Era algo muy curioso que le gustó a Levi, viéndose tentado a hacerlo reír una vez más para ver ese cambio de color nuevamente.

-Eren- dijo una voz – te he estado buscando toda la noche.

Levi y Eren se giraron hacia la derecha. Erwin se encontraba observándolos.

-¡Hermano! –exclamó Eren, separándose de golpe de Levi y corriendo hacia Erwin – he tomado muchas fotografías aquí afuera, ¡mira! Desde este ángulo pude tomar una con el mar como fondo.

-Me imaginé que estarías haciendo eso aquí afuera – Erwin le dirigió una sonrisa fraternal a Eren. –Veo que ya conociste a Levi-

-Oh sí, me dijo que no regulo lo que digo – dijo Eren entre risas. Erwin sonrió de nuevo.

-Te lo he dicho un millón de veces-

-No sabía que tenías un hermano Erwin- interrumpió Levi seriamente. Tal vez Erwin era el hermano de Eren, pero se sentía molesto por haber sido interrumpidos. Posiblemente Eren era la única persona agradable que conocería esa noche.

-Hermanastro en realidad- dijo Erwin- mi padre acaba de casarse con la madre de Eren, así que somos hermanastros. Aunque hace muchos años que conozco a Eren y a su madre, así siempre los he considerado mi familia.-

-Así es- afirmó Eren- por cierto hermano, ¿para que me buscabas?-

-Necesito que me ayudes con algunos invitados, al parecer los subordinados de Levi están acaparando toda la atención-

-Por supuesto que lo hacen, por algo trabajan para mi – dijo Levi con una sonrisa de satisfacción - ¿temeroso de perder?-

-En realidad no, tengo mi arma secreta – Erwin señaló a Eren quien rió, permitiendo que Levi pudiese ver nuevamente aquel destello de colores en los ojos de Eren- además si te quedas aquí afuera a pesar de que muchas damas te están buscando, eso me ayudará a asegurar mi victoria-

-No olvides a Nanaba-

-Claro que no-

Erwin rió y se llevó a Eren consigo dentro del salón. Levi los siguió, aunque apenas entró al salón, cuando nuevamente se vio rodeado por un grupo de mujeres que exigían su atención. Levi les sonrió, aunque con la mirada siguió a Eren, quien le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad antes de girarse ante los invitados que su hermano le presentaba.

* * *

**Bueno aquí va el primer capitulo!**

**Este es el primer fic que escribo de esta pareja y la verdad es que realmente amo a Levi y a Eren juntos o**

**La verdad no sé que tan larga sea, tengo planeadas algunas cosillas por ahí.**

**Espero le guste. No olviden dejar reviews, me gustaría saber que opinan de esta historia.**

**¡Gracias por leerme!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tener a una persona que pensara exactamente lo mismo que él, relajó un poco a Levi. Aunque le causaba una curiosidad enorme saber porque Erwin llamaba a Eren su arma secreta.

"Tal vez se aproveche de que es un mocoso" pensaba Levi mientras bailaba con una dama. "o tal vez aproveche de sus ojos" pensaba en otro rato a la vez que se reía del mal chiste de la esposa de un empresario.

A lo lejos, podía dar algunos vistazos a Eren, quien le mostraba su fotografías a todas las personas mientras su hermano lo abrazaba o presumía (como Levi creía que en realidad hacía Erwin) ante los inversionistas más gordos en dinero. Eren era un mocoso, pero era alto y apuesto, además de que después de que Levi lo despeinara ligeramente, su cabello se veía más rebelde, haciéndolo más atractivo. Además de que no paraba de tomar fotos, las cuales no eran malas, ya que con un solo vistazó uno podía ver que el chico tenía talento para la fotografía, lo cual lo hacía más irresistible.

-¿Qué observa tanto Levi-sama?- le preguntó una dama que le ofrecia una copa.

-Oh nada señorita, solo buscaba a uno de mis subordinados – se disculpó. "¿Cómo sabía él, que Eren era bueno en fotografía? En realidad tan solo lo había visto tomarlas, pero no había visto el producto final".

-¡Oh! ¿Los que se comprometieron? –Exclamó la dama alegremente – hacen una hermosa pareja.-

-Si, es verdad. Sus ojos destilan amor – dijo otra - ¿se conocieron aquí Levi-sama?-

-Así es, tal como Aurou lo dijo, un día Petra entró cargando a un pingüino que acaban de rescatar y…-

¿Y por qué estaba tan obsesionado con Eren? ¿Por qué se moría de ganas de quitarse a todas esas mujeres de encima tan solo para seguir conversando con él? Tan poco es que hubiesen hablado gran cosa, además tan solo era un mocoso. Se preguntó cuantos años tenía.

-Desde entonces siempre han estado juntos. Ambos son unos biologos muy preparados.-

-Amor a primera vista- la dama de la copa suspiró de felicidad.- Yo así me casé con mi marido. Desde el momento en que lo vi, supe que había algo allí y que no me interesaba nadie más.-

"Amor a primera vista"

-Deja el amor a primera vista, además comparten una pasión que los unirá y se comprenderán mejor que nadie, eso ayuda a mantener la relación. Yo hubiese deseado esa comprensión con mi 2° marido, él siempre fue muy apuesto, pero nunca tuvimos conexión-

"Conexión"

Las damas rieron y fantasearon más con el romance de Aurou y Petra. Levi solo asentía mientras las palabras de las mujeres zumbaban en sus oídos.

-Usted no nos ha dicho Levi-sama, ¿alguna vez ha pensado en casarse?- le preguntó una mujer sugerentemente.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Tiene usted alguna personita especial Levi-sama?- preguntó otra mientras le echaba una mirada coqueta.

-Si, si, cuéntenos. Le prometemos no decir ni una palabra-

Levi observo a las mujeres. Todas eran diferentes, morenas, rubias, delgadas, gordas, altas y bajas. Con marido, divorciadas, con hijos o sin ellos. Todas diferentes, pero mirándolo de la misma manera, deseosas de ser "esa personita especial" para Levi. A él lo que menos le interesaba era como eran físicamente esas mujeres, lo que le molestaba, es que sabía que las mujeres creían que por tener dinero, se sentían con el derecho de pagar por su compañía e inmiscuirse en su vida.

Recordó las palabras de Eren _"en el fondo estas personas está conscientes de esto, pero de todas formas están gustosas de tener tu compañía a cambio de un cheque. Es como una clase de prostitución ¿no lo crees?"_

La miró nuevamente mientras ellas esperaban ansiosas su respuesta. En realidad se veían solitarias y tristes. Vivían en una ensoñación que de vez en cuando tenía vistazos de la realidad y conciencia del mundo, sin embargo les daba tanto miedo el mundo real que preferirían el mundo de fantasía. Por eso asistían a esta clase de eventos, donar dinero a "animalitos indefensos" las hacia verse como buenas personas y a cambio recibían atención de un grupo de biólogos bien parecidos. Ese esa el mundo que algunos hombres y mujeres en los círculos sociales altos vivían, y ¿quién era Levi para sacarlos de un sueño en que ellos por decisión propia había creado?

Levi suspiró. Tal vez eso era lo que Eren quería darle a entender con sus palabras, tal vez era lo que Eren podía ver a través de la lente de su cámara.

-En realidad todavía no encuentro a esa persona- contestó él.

Las mujeres se entristecieron por no haber obtenido un nombre, sin embargo no dejaron de sonreirle a Levi e intentaron animarlo.

-Ya llegará Levi-san-

-¡Así es Levi-sama! algún día conocerá a esa persona, no se rinda-

-Tal vez hasta la conozca gracias al refugio tal como Petra y Aurou-

-O tal vez ya la conoció y solo falta que se de cuenta-

Levi sonrió. Pensó en pingüinos. No estaba seguro si quería seguir escuchando a ese grupo de mujeres. Afortunadamente la velada estaba apunto de terminar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegó muy temprano a trabajar al día siguiente. En realidad Levi no había dormido mucho y estaba cansado, pero eso no era nada que una buena tasa de café no solucionara. Cuando entró el refugio Trost, se preparó para ir a alimentar a los pingüinos y focas que tenían bajo su cuidado en ese momento. Sin embargo, cuando se proponía a hacerlo, fue interceptado por Hanji, quien tenía una cara de cansancio evidente.

-Erwin nos está buscando, hay junta en este momento-

-¿no puede esperar dentro de unas horas?- dijo Levi molesto.

-Eso mismo le dije, pero dice que tiene algo que decirnos que nos quitará el cansancio. Tuve que dejar a Moblit revisando el embarazo de María- dijo Hanji cansada y poco molesta. Algo que ella amaba, era hacer las ecografías de las focas embarazadas.

Levi no tuvo otra opción que dejar a su equipo alimentando a los animales para poder dirigirse a la sala de juntas. Al entrar, vio que Mike tenía unas ojeras enormes y a Erwin tan relajado acomodado sus papeles, como si tener juntas a las 7 de la mañana después de haberse desvelado en una fiesta de beneficencia, fuera lo más común del mundo.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo alegremente.

-Buenos días- contestaron los demás. Levi se sentó en su silla, mientras dejaba caer el peso de su cuerpo en su asiento. Hanji luchaba con las ganas de azotar su cabeza contra la mesa y Mike no dejaba de sobarse la cabeza, seguramente a consecuencia de un dolor de cabeza.

-Ya tengo los resultados del día de ayer- les soltó Erwin con una gran sonrisa en la cara- estuvo muy reñido.-

-¿tan pronto?-

-Si, desde anoche estuve llevando el registro muy de cerca, así que hoy en la mañana pude tenerlo desde temprano-

-Erwin- dijo Hanji – ¿te das cuenta de que son las 7 de la mañana? Lo estás diciendo como si en este momento fueran las 5 de la tarde. Sigue siendo temprano.-

Erwin rió. –Bueno, cómo sea, ¿quieren saber los resultados?-

-Por supuesto cabeza hueca, ¿porque otra razón estaríamos aquí? –dijo Levi molesto.

-Siempre tan sutil como siempre Levi, me encanta tu humor madrugador- Erwin le sonrió a Levi y este hizo una mueca- como sea, como les iba contando, estuvo muy reñido los tres lugares. Pero finalmente solo puede haber un ganador. Ahora, en tercer lugar, ¡quedó el grupo de Hanji!-

-Yey- dijo Hanji demasiado cansada para festejar- al menos mi grupo no invitará las cervezas.-

-Esa es la actitud Hanji- dijo Erwin- aunque Nanaba merece un reconocimiento especial por su esfuerzo. Bien, ahora, el segundo lugar va para… ¡Mi grupo!, eso quiere decir que el departamento de reintegración y cuidados de Levi es el ganador.-

Levi sonrió complacido, al menos la reunión había sido últil en algo.

-Oh no-exclamó Mike, quien era parte del grupo de rescate de Erwin –eso quiere decir que nos toca invitar las cervezas-

-Si. Al parecer a los invitados les encantó el detalle del compromiso de Aurou y Petra- dijo Erwin.

-Jajajaja eso quiere decir que de nada te sirvió presumir a ese lindo hermano tuyo Erwin- dijo Hanji.

-Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos- contestó Erwin con una sonrisa.

Así que Levi había tenido razón, Erwin efectivamente había estado presumiendo a Eren a sabiendas de que seguramente sería encantador para la mayoría de los invitados. Eso le molestaba. ¿Quién era Erwin para andar vendiendo a su hermano al mejor postor? Levi había hecho lo mismo anoche, pero al menos él era dueño de su propio cuerpo, no del un chico de tal vez unos 19 años.

-Levi- dijo Erwin- al parecer gracias a tus subordinados y que algunas damas estaban encantadas del milagro de verte sonreír, el departamento de reintegración y cuidados tendrá presupuesto extra-

Levi asintió complacido.

-Antes de que se marchen, les informó que en el departamento de rescate somos unos buenos perdedores y por lo tanto los veré esta noche a las 8 en mi casa para tomar esas cervezas-dijo Erwin. Mike asintió resignado pero contento mientras unas palmadas en la espalda a Hanji para despertarla de su coma auto-inducido.

* * *

**Yey! Segundo capitulo.**

**Nuestro querido Eren le causó una fuera impresión a Levi. En este capítulo casi no pasan mucho tiempo juntos, pero les prometo que en el siguiente si que lo harán o**

**Espero que les guste la historia y no olviden dejar sus reviews ;)**

**Muchas gracias por leerme!**


	3. Chapter 3

Levi se encontraba sentado en el sofa de Erwin bebiendo una cerveza. La verdad es que no acostumbraba tomar demasiado, sin embargo el ambiente lo estimulaba, además de que Erwin y Mike tenían un buen gusto para la cerveza, por lo que habían comprado varias botellas de cerveza alemana.

-Lo mejor de lo mejor para festejar que sobrevivimos a la fiesta de beneficencia de este año- había dicho Mike.

A estas alturas de la noche, la 1:00 de la madrugada para ser exactos, casi todos ellos estaban bastante ebrios y relajados después de un arduo día de trabajo. Hanji trataba de explicarle por milésima vez a Petra como nacían las focas y porque Erwin le había impedido ver por primera vez al bebé foca de María, la hembra más grande que cuidaban el refugio. Petra obviamente ya sabía lo primero, pero escuchaba a Hanji por pura amabilidad, ya que hablar le impedía seguir tomando, lo que le haría más fácil el trabajo a Moblit para llevarla de regreso a su casa.

Por otro lado Aurou, Gunther y Erd habían improvisado un karaoke en el que cantaban "sie sind das essen und wir sind die jäger". Levi, Erwin, Mike y Nanaba, quien estaba recargado en el pecho de Mike, reían de lo desafinado que cantaban los subordinados de Levi.

-Podrán ser unos genios aprovechándose del lado sentimental de un grupo de inversionistas, pero definitivamente nadie en tu departamento sabe cantar- dijo Mike

-Ustedes tampoco lo hacen bien- afirmó Levi

-Es cierto, todo el talento musical está en el departamento veterinario de Hanji, ¿verdad Hanji?-

-Lo que tú digas Mike. – dijo Hanji, mientras agitaba su cerveza.

-Jefa, está derramando todo- exclamó Moblit, mientras tomaba la mano de Hanji.

-Ups, espero no haberte ensuciado Petra- se disculpo Hanji apenada

-Para nada Hanji- dijo Petra con una sonrisa.

-Esperen, yo tengo una pregunta para Moblit- dijo Mike – ¿Si llevas un par de meses saliendo con Hanji, porque aún la llamas jefa?-

-Si, si, yo pregunto lo mismo. Tú tutéame, te juro que no muerdo cariño- dijo Hanji sonrojada por el alcohol.

Moblit sonrió tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba y no a causa del alcohol. – no lo sé, supongo que es la costumbre. Algunas veces se me sale-

Todos rieron, incluyendo Levi. No conocía mucho a Moblit, pero que alguien pudiese con la loca personalidad de Hanji, para él meritaba reconocimiento.

-Bueno –dijo finalmente Mike- creo que yo ya me retiro. Nanaba se quedó dormido, así que lo llevaré a casa-

-Creo que nosotros también nos vamos- dijo Aurou, dirigiendo a Petra quien lo miró con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿van a manejar así?- preguntó Levi

-No, claro que no jefe, vamos a pedir un taxi-

-Entonces nosotros también vamos- dijeron Erd y Gunther. Petra puso cara de pocos amigos ante la perspectiva de tener que compartir el taxi con otras personas que no fueran su prometido.

Poco a poco el departamento de Erwin se fue vaciando. Moblit decidió que era tiempo de que Hanji dejara de tomar, por lo que se marcharon. Dejando a Erwin y a Levi solos.

-Vamos- dijo Levi- te voy ayudar a recoger este lío que dejaron.-

Levi no recibió respuesta y cuando se giró se dio cuenta de que Erwin se había quedado dormido en el sillón. Rodó los ojos, molesto y arrastró a Erwin hasta la cama. Después de eso sacó un par de bolsas de basura y se puso recoger el tiradero de la casa. Se puso un mandil que encontró en la cocina y limpió los restos de botana y botellas vacías. Ni siquiera era su casa, pero eso no le importó, odiaba los lugares sucios, además no era la primera vez que se quedaba en casa de Erwin a limpiar, en especial cuando Erwin tenía la mala costumbre de quedarse dormido cuando bebía demasiado, sin importarle si su casa se transformaba en un basurero o en la novena entrada al infierno.

Suspiró al ver todas las botellas vacías esparcidas por todos lados. Al parecer en esa ocasión habían rotó un récord en el alcohol bebido. Se disponía a limpiar el desastre de cerveza derramada por Hanji, cuando escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse. Se quedó paralizado en su lugar, pensando que tal vez era un ladrón, lo cual sería un terrible error de parte del criminal, porque a pesar de su tamaño, Levi era un experto en las artes marciales y kendo.

Se preparó mentalmente para enfrentar al ladrón, cuando vio entrar a un chico de cabello castaño rebelde y un par de ojos verdes.

Eren se detuvo, bastante sorprendido al percatarse de la presencia de Levi, quien tampoco ocultaba su cara de sorpresa.

-¿qué haces aquí?- fue lo primero que dijo Levi.

-Wow, hey si hola Eren, qué agradable es verte de nuevo. Lo mismo digo Levi-san, es agradable verte en mi casa- dijo Eren fingiendo ofenderse por la pregunta.

-¿Tú casa? Creí que Erwin vivía solo- preguntó Levi.

-Si, mi casa. Hace poco que comencé la universidad, así que mi hermano me invitó a vivir con él, ya que desde aquí me queda más cerca la escuela. - respondió el chico – por cierto, ¿tú que haces en mi casa con un mandil?

Inmediatamente Levi recordó lo que estaba usando y se sonrojó levemente.

"¿porqué carajos te sonrojas? Estás limpiando y él es un mocoso"

-Estoy limpiando-

-Eso es evidente. ¿Acaso mi hermano bebió demasiado y se quedó dormido? - preguntó Eren agüantando las ganas de reírse. Levi asintió y señaló la habitación de Erwin, de donde salían algunos ronquidos. – Mi hermano podrá ser una persona muy inteligente y responsable, pero cuando tiene demasiado alcohol en las venas, se vuelve un bebé dormilón-

Levi rió con ganas. Ni siquiera le importó que Erwin estuviera durmiendo en la habitación de un lado y que tal vez pudiera despertarlo. El mocoso realmente conocía a su "hermano".

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó al ver a Eren tomando una de las bolsas de Levi.

-Te ayudo a recoger el cochinero de mi hermano, obviamente. Además es mi casa y no quiero despertar en la mañana y ver todo esto- dijo Eren recogiendo las botellas vacías que estaban sobre la mesita de la sala.

Levi sonrió y continuó limpiando junto a Eren. Este le explicó que llegaba tarde, ya que se había quedado en casa de un amigo trabajando en un proyecto. En realidad su amigo había funcionado como modelo para Eren y este se había dedicado a tomarle fotografías.

-Tal vez pueda tomarte una foto con ese mandil, te ves muy bien con él-

Levi le arrojó uno de los cojines del sofa, el cual Eren esquivó agilmente mientras reía. Ahí estaba, el color dorado que centellaba en los ojos del chico cuando este se reía. Qué Levi fuera el causante de aquel cambio de color, lo hacia sentirse muy bien, además de que su corazón se aceleraba.

-Ni se te ocurra mocoso. Te mato si lo haces-

-¿Te das cuenta que soy un adulto, verdad?-

-¿Qué edad tienes?-

-22-

-Eres un mocoso-

-Claro que no-

-Para mi lo eres-

-¿Qué edad tienes?-

-Ni creas que te voy a decir-

-Anda, dime-

-No-

Levi en realidad no era tan viejo, pero a sus 32 años, no se sentía cómodo revelándole su verdadera edad a un chico varios años menor que él, como si decir su edad en voz alta, abriera una brecha entre ambos.

"Pero porque debería importarme eso, es el hermanastro de Erwin, además de que lo acabo de conocer."

-No me digas entonces, de todas formas siempre puedo preguntarle a mi hermano por tu edad- dijo Eren, mientras cerraba la última bolsa llena de basura.

-Lo mataré si lo hace- respondió Levi enojado.

-Oh vamos, es broma. No le preguntaré –dijo Eren – será más divertido que tú me lo digas-

Eren se echó en el sillón; tenía una mirada igual a la de un niño que ha hecho una travesura y que sabe que se saldrá con la suya.

-De todas formas, no sé porqué te preocupa tanto tu edad, puedes tener 80 años, pero te ves como de 25. Además, a mí nunca me ha interesado la edad-

-Tan solo es algo que te incumbe-

-Eres un tipo bastante gruñón-

-Y tú eres un mocoso extraño- dijo Levi, intentando alejar la conversación del tema de su edad.

-¿Según tú por qué soy extraño?- preguntó curioso el castaño.

"Si Levi, ¿por qué es extraño?"

En realidad Eren era un chico que se veía bastante normal. Alto, delgado, con unos ojos verdes que no dejaban escudriñarlo mientras esperaba que le respondiera. No era extraño, pero tenía algo extraño que ponía nervioso a Levi, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía cómodo.

-Tú nombre es raro. Eren Jäeger. ¿Qué clase de apellido es Jäeger?-

-Es alemán. Mi padre era alemán, aunque mi madre es inglesa, como el padre de Erwin-

"El padre de Erwin... a Erwin lo considera su hermano, pero a su padre no lo considera padre propio"

-Significa "cazador"- dijo Eren mirando al vacío.

Levi terminó de limpiar, se quitó el mandil y observo a Eren, quien había tomado su cámara y jugueteaba con ella; sus dedos se movían ágilmente entre los botones de la cámara, tal vez estaba revisando la memoria con las fotografías que había tomado recientemente. Levi recordó que no había visto ninguna de sus fotografías, por lo que tuvo una punzada de curiosidad.

-¿No te irás a dormir?- preguntó Levi, tratando de no darle importancia a su curiosidad. Él no era nadie para estár curioseando en cámaras ajenas – es demasiado tarde y seguramente estás cansado de la sección de fotos con tu amigo-

-En realidad no estoy cansado- respondió Eren sin levantar la vista- no quiero dormir-

-En ese caso, me iré para no molestarte más- dijo Levi, tomando su abrigo.

-¿No te quieres quedar? – dijo Eren levantando la mirada- estuviste tomando por lo que no puedes manejar, además de que no creo que encuentres un taxi a esta hora. SI quieres puedes dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes.-

Él sabía que Eren tenía razón, al mismo tiempo, tampoco quería irse; se sentía cómodo hablando con el chico, así que se sentó a su lado en el sofa.

-Gracias-

-No hay de qué, además eres el mejor amigo de Erwin, así que supongo que eres familia- dijo Eren, retomando su atención en su cámara.

Eren siempre tenía que sacar Erwin en la conversación de alguna manera y eso, por alguna razón, le molestaba a Levi. Cada vez que él creía que podía tener una agradable conversación con el chico de los ojos verdes, parecía que Erwin de alguna forma tenía que interrumpirlos.

"En natural, después de todo son hermanos"

"Pero no son hermanos de sangre"

"¿y eso que me importa? Hace tan solo 24 horas que conozco al mocoso"

"Exacto, además ni siquiera se podría decir que lo conoces muy bien"

-¿esas son tus fotos del día de hoy?- preguntó Levi.

-Así es, ¿quieres verlas?- dijo Eren mientras le tendía la cámara. Levi la tomó – dale hacia la derecha para verlas todas-

Levi hizo eso y se dio cuenta que sus sospechas sobre el talento de Eren eran verdaderas, el chico realmente que sabía tomar fotografías. En todas las fotografías había un chico rubio, seguramente el amigo que Eren había mencionado, en las que estaba cubierto la mitad de su cuerpo con tatuajes de plumas blancas, y según iba avanzando en las fotografías se dio cuenta que en realidad era un ave blanca que caía.

-Se supone que es un ave que busca alcanzar la libertad, pero cae al no poder alcanzarla, porque aún no es digna de ella- explicaba Eren mientras Levi iba cambiando de fotografía. Según iba avanzando, el lado derecho del chico rubio se llenaba de plumas negras y comenzaba a alzarse. - ¿ves? Sus plumas han cambiado, con la caída el ave ha aprendido una lección, ha comprendido lo que realmente significa la libertad y que para lograrla…-

-se tienen que hacer sacrificios- dijo Levi finalizando la frase de Eren- la libertad solo la comprenden aquellos que han sido privados de ella. Necesitan caer más bajo para levantarse con más fuerza-

Levi había comprendido perfectamente la historia que Eren intentaba contar a través de sus fotografías, este miró a los ojos grises de Levi y sonrió satisfecho.

-Dejame tomarte una fotografía- dijo mientras tomaba de vuelta su cámara y ajustaba el ángulo para la foto.

-Eren…- comenzó Levi, entonces escuchó el "clic" característico que indicaba que la fotografía había sido tomada. –déjame ver-

Eren le mostró la fotografía, en la que se había enfocado en los ojos de Levi.

-Tal vez sea un poco cliché, pero tengo una debilidad por los ojos- dijo Eren mientras Levi contemplaba la fotografía- puedes ver todo a través de ellos-

-¿Ah sí? –Dijo Levi con una media sonrisa burlona- ¿y qué ves en la míos?-

-La capacidad para mirar a través de mi- dijo Eren en un susurro,

Levi no dijo nada. Eren se había acercado a él lentamente sin que se percatara. El chico lo miraba fijamente a los ojos sin dejarlo apartar la vista, tomó la barbilla de Levi con su mano y acercó su rostro. Podía sentir su respiración tan cerca de él.

-Me iré a acostar - dijo Levi parándose de golpe, usando toda la fuerza mental que su cuerpo podía darle.- te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo mocoso-

-No tengo sueño- dijo Eren sujetándolo de la muñeca- no te vayas-

-Sabes, algunos tenemos que trabajar temprano- dijo Levi intentando soltarse, sin embargo el agarre era demasiado fuerte.

-No te vayas- repitió Eren con un tono de suplica. Levi no reaccionó, solo se quedó parado contemplando el suelo. ¿Qué se supone que hacía? Era un adulto y no tenía tiempo para juegos.

"Pero esto no es juego"

"Maldición, mi cuerpo no responde"

Al no recibir respuesta, Eren jaló a Levi, lo tumbó en el sofa y se colocó encima de él. Levi no protestó, en cambio comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Justo arriba de él, se encontraba un par de ojos de verdes que brillaban y lo miraban solo a él.

Eren tomó nuevamente la barbilla de Levi para acercar su rostro, pero esta vez, él no se apartó. Eren se inclinó con suavidad acortando la distancia entre sus labios y besó con suavidad al hombre debajo de él. Sus labios se movieron con suavidad sobre los de Levi, como si quisiera repasar cada parte de ellos y grabarselos en la memoria. Levi se dejó inundar por la esencia de Eren, colocó sus brazos alrederor del chico, atrayendolo más a sí mismo, esto hizo que Eren se atreviera a intensificar el beso, buscando con su lengua, una entrada a la boca de de Levi. Cuando logró entrar, su lengua acarició la del hombre, provocando una leve corriente de energía a través de sus cuerpos. Levi no dejaba de apretar el cuerpo de Eren contra el suyo, mientras el castaño poco a poco exploraba la figura de Levi con sus manos, este mordió los labios de Eren y una nueva corriente de energía recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho.

-Vamos a mi habitación- le susurró Eren.

Levi asintió, pero se negó a soltarse de Eren, por lo que el chico lo cargó, mientras el hombre seguía rodeándolo con sus brazos y piernas, provocando unos ligeros traspiés de Eren, cuando se conducía hacia la habitación.

-Maldito mocoso, ten más cuidado- dijo Levi mientras Eren lo dejaba caer sobre la cama para cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Eren sonrió y Levi creyó que era la sonrisa de una persona que realmente iba a salirse con la suya. Se quitó la camisa y Levi pudo apreciar su cuerpo joven y bien formado. Seguramente hacia alguna clase de ejercicio. Volvió a jalarlo hacia sus labios y el castaño se apoderó de ellos nuevamente, mientras desabrochaba los botones de la camisa de Levi, quien rápidamente se vio libre de ella, pero el chico no se detuvo allí, ya que buscó con sus manos los botones del pantalón de Levi.

-¿se puede saber que se supone que haces mocoso?- gritó Levi dándose cuenta de repente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer Eren.

-¿no es obvio?- dijo Eren deteniéndose- creí que era lo que querías-

- ¿lo que quiero? – Levi se puso rojo. Ahí estaba él, semidesnudo en el cuarto de Eren, un chiquillo que acaba de conocer, quien también estaba semidesnudo.

"y con unos pectorales perfectos"

"mierda no pienses en eso"

-¡Lo que quiero saber es que te pasa!- dijo Levi

-¿Que qué me pasa? Deja de preguntar cosas evidentes- gritó Eren molesto – lo qué me pasa, es que desde que te vi, quiero hacer esto contigo. Quiero sentir la energía que sentí desde que te vi –

-¡Tampoco es que haya pasado tanto tiempo!- dijo Levi

-Tampoco es que vaya a dejar que pase tanto tiempo- respondió Eren.

-Eres un mocoso que no sabe lo que hace-

-Disculpa, pero sé perfectamente lo que hago y tú también, así que deja de hacerte la víctima- Eren empujó a Levi nuevamente a la cama y lo tomó de ambas muñecas –deja de pretender de que no lo estabas disfrutando y no te atrevas a mentirme-

Levi lo miró nuevamente a los ojos. Los ojos de Eren mostraban furia, frustración y suplica., lo que hacia que sus ojos verde olivo, se hicieran más oscuros.

"Esos malditos ojos"

-Erwin podría escucharnos- dijo Levi esquivando la mirada de Eren.

-Está demasiado ebrio, ni siquiera escucharía el estallido de un cañón- dijo Eren - ¿es eso lo que en realidad te molesta?-

Levi no respondió. No sabía qué responder. No quería mentirle a Eren, pero no sabía lo que le pasaba, acaba de decir el nombre de la persona que más le molestaba que interrumpiera un instante al lado del chico, pero no estaba seguro de nada.

"Tan solo han pasado 24 hrs desde que lo conociste, no sabes de él, no es tiempo suficiente para hacer esto con él"

"A veces 24 horas es todo el tiempo que necesitas"

Eren lo soltó y se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda.

Levi lo observo en silencio y por alguna razón, recordó lo que habían hablado algunas mujeres en la fiesta de beneficencia.

"Amor a primera vista"

"Conexión"

Realmente sentía una conexión con el chico desde que lo vio. Eren podía adivinar sus pensamientos y Levi los de él. Sentía una conexión cuando lo miraba, cuando estaban en el mismo lugar, cuando se tocaban, cuando reían. Cuando él lo miraba con esos ojos verdes.

-Mira, creo que ya entendí- comenzó Eren.

-¿a que te refieres?- preguntó Levi sorprendido.

-Sientes algo por mi hermano, ¿no es así?- dijo Eren sin mirarlo- Por eso te quedaste hasta tarde hoy, por eso te molesta que nos oiga. Te molesta que yo no sea él-

"¿Erwin y yo…?"

Levi soltó una carcajada y Eren se giró a él.

-¿te estás burlado de mi? – dijo el muchacho

-Claro que no, solo es que nunca ha habido nada entre él y yo y dudo mucho que la haya-

-Eso no quiere decir que no pueda pasar…-

-No va a pasar. No hay interés, ni por parte de él… ni por parte mía- Levi sonrió, lo que solo incrementó la confusión del chico.

-Entonces… ya veo. Vamos demasiado rápido- dijo Eren. Su rostró se volvió de color rojo y comenzó a vestirse. – lo lamento, fui un idiota-

-Yo también lo fui- dijo Levi, jalando de un brazo a Eren.

-Espera, creí que no querías nada- exclamó el chico apartándose de Levi.

-Eso creí yo, no me entiendo a mi mismo. Pero supongo que al final, si lo estaba disfrutando-

Eren sonrió complacido y acercó nuevamente su rostro al de Levi. – Está bien, me gustan las personas complicadas- Eren lo besó con mayor fuerza que antes y Levi se dejo perder en la esencia del muchacho.

"Maldito mocoso"

* * *

**¡Llegamos al capítulo 3!**

**Levi y Eren por fin pasan más tiempo juntos, y bueno, cualquiera se emociona si ve a Levi con mandil, ¿a poco no? :D**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia, me emociona mucho que les esté gustando.**

**Los invito a pasarse por mi otro fic de Levi/Eren "Mil formas de estar lejos", este fic está ambientado en el mundo de los titanes.**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**LittlePandoraMayfair**


	4. Chapter 4

Levi se despertó muy temprano al día siguiente. La cabeza le daba vueltas, así que permaneció acostado un par de minutos más. Tentó con sus manos el lado izquierdo de la cama pero estaba vacío. Tenía algunos recuerdos vagos de lo que había pasado anoche, en consecuencia al alcohol que había tomado, sin embargo estaba seguro de que Eren lo había llevado a la cama.

Se levantó despacio y se dio cuenta que todavía tenía los pantalones puestos.

"Supongo que no pasó mucho anoche"

Buscó su camisa por la habitación y vio que estaba doblada sobre el escritorio, posiblemente Eren la había dejado allí. Se la puso, mientras observaba el cuarto de Eren. Era sencillo, con las paredes blancas y algunos carteles pegados. Encima del escritorio tenía un pintarrón tapizado con algunas fotografías, posiblemente tomadas por el chico. En algunas aparecía Eren junto a sus amigos, entre ellos el chico rubio que interpretó al ave en la sección de fotos de Eren, a un lado había unas de él junto a su hermano Erwin en la que lucían muy felices; un par de ellas eran de cuando Eren todavía era niño y Erwin solo era un adolescente.

Había fotografías de su familia y de algunos paisajes sorprendentes. Levi paso un rato observando cada una de las fotografías, hasta que se dio cuenta que en medio de todas, Eren había dibujado en el pintarrón un par de alas, una negra y otra blanca. Eran iguales a las alas del ave que caía buscando la libertad; ahora todo tenía sentido.

"Las alas de la libertad"

Salió de la habitación vestido y se topó con Erwin tomando un café en el comedor.

-Buenos días- dijo Erwin con una sonrisa. Levi se preguntó si Erwin amanecía así de contento todos los días.- Eren me dijo que te quedaste dormido en su cama mientras limpiabas-

"Sí, claro… mientras limpiaba…"

-Lo siento-

-No te preocupes - dijo Erwin mientras se sobaba la frente.

Eren salió de la cocina con un par de sartenes llenos de huevo y los puso en el centro de la mesa.

–Buenos días Levi-san ¿No quieres desayunar con nosotros?- preguntó el muchacho con una amplia sonrisa. Levi se dio cuenta que estaba usando el mismo mandil que él se había puesto la noche anterior para limpiar.

-Oh sí, debes aceptar. Eren es un excelente cocinero, aunque siempre lo fue desde muy chico- dijo Erwin.

-Esta bien ¿tienes café?- preguntó Levi.

-Claro, está cocina- le indico el joven.

Levi entró a la cocina, tomó una tasa y comenzó a servirse café, y cuando volvió a escuchar la puerta de la cocina abrirse no se inmuto, hasta que alguien lo abrazo por la espalda.

-Buenos días- dijo Eren besando su cuello, provocando que Levi tirara un poco de café.

-Maldición contigo Jäeger- le reprimió Levi en voz baja- no vuelvas a hacer eso o vas a causar un accidente-

- Lo lamento- Eren rió, también por lo bajo y abrió la alacena para buscar algo.

-Eren dime algo, anoche… tú y yo…mmm, tú sabes-

-¿te refieres a que si tuvimos sexo?- preguntó Eren, sin dejar de buscar en la alacena.

-Con una mierda, siempre dices lo primero que se viene a la cabeza sin pensarlo, ¿te das cuenta que Erwin puede escucharnos?- dijo Levi molesto. Sus mejillas comenzaron a sentirse cálidas, estaba consciente de que seguramente se le habían subido los colores a la cara.

-Siempre te preocupa demasiado mi hermano- dijo Eren sin mostrar expresión alguna. Al parecer Levi no era el único que se molestaba que Erwin siempre saliera a la luz en cualquier conversación que tenían – Pero no, no hicimos nada. Solo nos besamos y entonces te quedaste dormido.-

Levi se quedó en silenció, mientras se maldecía a sí mismo.

"¿Me quedé dormido? Madición, ¿que soy? ¿Un hombre demasiado viejo para tener sexo?"

Eren debió percibir la preocupación y vergüenza de Levi, ya que agregó -Está bien, después de todo tenías razón, era demasiado rápido así que no te obligué a hacer nada. Puedes confiar en mí.-

-Eso lo sé-

Eren sonrió al escuchar eso. Sacó el azúcar que estaba hasta el fondo de la alacena, y salió de la cocina, seguido por Levi. Erwin parecía que no se había percatado de su presencia, hasta que Eren le pasó el tocino que había hecho, provocando que los ojos de Erwin brillaran de gratitud.

-Eres un ángel Eren-

-Y tú un hombre que tiene que irse temprano a trabajar- dijo Eren con una sonrisa.

-Pareces mi madre más que mi hermano menor-

-Solo cuando tienes resaca-

Ambos hermanos rieron y desayunaron en silencio. Verlos en un ambiente tan cotidiano y familiar dejaba ver lo íntimos que eran. Levi sintió un poco de celos. Ahora se daba cuenta de por qué Erwin estaba de tan buen humor todas las mañanas.

"Es su hermano, tú estás en otro nivel" se dijo a sí mismo.

-Levi- le llamó Erwin- Si quieres, puedo prestarte ropa para hoy, así no tendrás que darte la vuelta hasta tu casa-

-No, está bien. Mi casa está cerca del refugió, así que supongo que si salgo ahora, alcanzaré a darme una ducha y llegar a tiempo-

-Como tú veas-

Terminaron de desayunar y Levi se despidió de los hermanos.

-Te veo más al rato Erwin, gracias por el desayuno- dijo Levi.

-Hasta el rato-respondió Erwin.

-¡Fue un gusto verte Levi-san!- gritó Eren, asomando la cabeza desde su habitación, ya que el también se en listaba para ir a la escuela. –espero volver verte cuando mi hermano no te embriague y recuerdes todo-

Erwin rió –perdona por haber elegido esas cervezas alemanas, realmente estuvieron fuertes-

-No te preocupes por eso Erwin, creo que fue una excelente elección. Quizás lo alemán sea realmente fuerte, pero supongo que me gusta- dijo Levi mientras sonría internamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Levi llegó temprano al trabajo a pesar de todo. Despertar en la cama de Eren lo había puesto de buen humor y llenado de energía, así que al llegar al trabajo, entró al área de cuidado de los pingüinos para alimentarlos, vestido con botas de hule, impermeable y cargando un par de cubetas llenas de pescado. Al verlo, los pequeños animales se acercaron revoloteando esperando su alimento.

-Buenos días a todos- dijo saludando a todo su escuadrón con una sonrisa en su rostro. Erd, Gunther, Petra y Aurou se miraron entre ellos con sorpresa. ¿De verdad su jefe acaba de sonreir?

Tomó un par de pescados y se los tendió a los pingüinos, quienes se lo comían con alegría. Los animales no dejaban de revolotear a su alrededor con alegría. Mientras él sacaba más pescados para darles, un pequeño pingüino se acercó aleteando juguetonamente para robar un pescado de una cubeta y de paso derramar todo su contenido sobre las botas de Levi.

Hubo un silencio sombrío en el lugar. El pequeño pingüino había ensuciado las botas de Levi, por lo que Erd, Gunther, Petra y Aurou se prepararon para recibir la ola de aura maligno que su jefe solía provocar cada vez que pasaba algo por el estilo.

Petra se acercó con cuidado, en caso de que tener que rescatar al pobre animal, sin embargo cuando Levi se agachó y levantó la mano hacia dirección del pingüino, solo acarició su cabeza.

-No seas tan impaciente Alphonse, ya se acercaba tu turno- Levi tomó un pescado de la cubeta derramada y se lo dio al animal que soltó un chillido de alegría. Levi sonrió ampliamente y rio.

Mientras tanto, su escuadrón no dejaba de mirarlo alarmados. Cualquier otro día, Levi le hubiese echado un mirada furibunda al animal.

-Jefe… mmm… ¿todo está bien?- aventuró Erd.

Los demás lo miraron nerviosos, era una pregunta peligrosa.

-Por supuesto Erd – contestó Levi, mientras sobaba la cabeza de uno de los animales- Los accidentes pasan todo el tiempo, además son pinguinos, no fue intencional, ¿verdad pequeño Al?- Le dedicó una sonrisa al animal y continuó con su labor.

El escuadrón se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a su jefe, para tener una junta de emergencia.

-¿Quién es ese y qué ha hecho con nuestro jefe?- comenzó Gunther alarmado.

-¿Ese es de verdad nuestro jefe?- preguntó Aurou.

-¡Debe ser un alien!- dijo Erd.

-Claro que es nuestro jefe- dijo Petra.

-¿Entonces qué le pasó?-

-¿Será la cruda?-

-Pero cuando está crudo, el jefe Levi no habla por las mañanas y gruñe un poco- explicó Aurou.

-¿Estará drogado?-

-¡No digas tonterías Erd!-

-Tal vez tenga uno de esos buenos días…- aventuró Petra.

-¡Tal vez le regalaron una escoba nueva!-

-No seas idiota Aurou-

-¿Entonces por qué habría de tener un buen día?- dijo Erd.

-¿Y por qué no? El jefe después de todo es humano, ¿no?- respondió Gunther.

-Oi, ustedes- llamó Levi, provocando que todo se voltearan de inmediato- Dejen de cuchichear, platicarse la novela, o lo que sea que hagan y terminen de alimentar a los pinguinos. -

-Si señor- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Yo iré a entregarle el informe completo de Vasir a Erwin, ya que mañana lo van a regresar a su hogar. Gunther, te dejo a cargo-

-Si señor-

El hombre caminó hacia al interior del refugio, dejando a su escuadrón suspirando de alivio. Efectivamente ese era su jefe.

* * *

**Ajajá! Pues no hubo lemon :(**

** Eren se quedó con las ganas y pues Levi también. Pobre hombre, **

**cervezas alemanas+desvelo+mucho trabajo+más edad, no le ayudan mucho a la hora de aquello.**

**¡Capítulo 4 listo! Bueno, en realidad se podría considerar más como un entremés por lo pequeño que es.**

**Este capitulo lo tuve que cortar, porque lo que le sigue es realmente extenso, además de que ya viene el LEMON, porque ustedes lo pidieron! En especial Dina Lluc, que desde el primer capítulo lo espera XD**

**Dentro de un momento subiré el siguiente capitulo :3**

**Para los que se pregunta cuando actualizo, trato de hacerlo una vez por semana, entre domingo-lunes, pero aprovechando que ahorita ando de vacaciones, habrá ocasiones en las que actualice 2 veces por semana, todo depende de mi inspiración y tiempo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.**

**Con cariño.**

**LittlePandoraMayfair.**


	5. Chapter 5

En el transcurso de la semana, el escuadrón de rescate del refugio partió a las regiones antárticas para regresar a varios pingüinos al hogar donde pertenecían y estarían seguros. El pingüino Vasir estaba entre ellos, y después de pasar 10 semanas recuperándose por fin volvía a casa.

Como partirían muy temprano, todos bajaron hasta la playa que estaba un lado de refugio para despedirse de Vasir y los demás pingüinos de pico rojo.

-Adi…adios pequeño Vasir- dijo entre sollozos.

-Aurou… ¿estás llorando?- preguntó burlonamente Erd.

-Déjalo en paz Erd – intervino Petra en defensa de su prometido.

-Oi, cierren el pico y terminen de despedirse - dijo Levi molesto. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras miraba a Mike, encabezando al grupo de rescate y Nanaba que iba en caso de que necesitaran un veterinario partían en el barco y comenzaban a alejarse hasta desaparecer de la vista.

-Oh vamos Levi, anímate – dijo Hanji a su lado recargándose sobre su colega– no estés de malas, al contrario deberías estár contento del fruto de tu trabajo-

El hombre comenzó a emitir un aura maligna, por lo que su escuadrón comenzó a preocuparse; al parecer el excelente humor que había tenido su jefe desde hace un par de días, se estaba esfumando.

Antes de que Levi pudiese responder de mala gana a Hanji, Erwin los llamó a todos. Petra, Gunther, Aurou y Erd suspiraron de alivio, Erwin había llegado justo a tiempo como siempre.

-Atención todos- llamó en voz alta Erwin – Necesito que vuelvan todos a trabajar, todavía hay animales que atender en el refugio. Hanji, Levi, vengan a mi oficina inmediatamente-

Ambos siguieron a Erwin hasta su oficina mientras el resto volvía a sus actividades al interior del refugio. En la oficina, Erwin se sentó en la silla detrás de su escritorio y buscó algunos papeles.

-Siéntense- ordeno. Hanji y Levi obedecieron- cómo ustedes saben, dentro de un par de semanas la incubación de las tortugas bobas* habrá llegado a su fin, por lo que pronto nacerán.- Ambos asintieron hasta información – por esto mismo, aquí tengo una lista de voluntarios que se han inscrito Necesito que revisen detalladamente la lista junto con los datos de los voluntarios y seleccionen algunos para que puedan ayudar a vigilar que todo salga bien y evitar que alguien quiera robárselas. –

Erwin les tendió la lista, junto a las carpetas que contenían la información de los voluntarios. Hanji y Levi la tomaron, entonces alguien llamó.

-Pasen- dijo Erwin.

La puerta se abrió y un chico con cabello castaño y alborotado asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-¡Hola! –saludó animadamente Eren. Levi sintió un vuelco en el pecho poniendose nervioso. Desde aquella mañana en la que desayunó en casa de Erwin, no había visto al muchacho o había sabido algo de él.

–He venido como me lo pediste hermano, aunque veo que estás ocupado, puedo esperar si quieres- Eren buscó de reojo la mirada de Levi, pero este la esquivó.

-Pasa Eren, ya hemos terminado- dijo Erwin con una sonrisa.

Hanji saludó a Eren y salió de la oficina.

-Buenos días Levi-san- dijo Eren.

Levi esquivó nuevamente la mirada de Eren, pretendiendo tardarse un poco al tomar la copia lista de voluntarios que Erwin le proporcionaba.

"Deja de comportarte como un estúpida colegiala ofendida"

"Sé un hombre y di hola"

Levi se dio de golpes interiormente.

-Buenos días Eren- contestó secamente. –Erwin- dijo en forma de despedida y salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Se dirigió hacia su oficina para comenzar a revisar inmediatamente la lista e intentar quitarse de la cabeza al dueño de aquellos ojos verdes.

La lista era extensa, ese año se habían inscrito muchos voluntarios, así que se tardaria todo el resto de la mañana y la tarde revisando detalladamente todo. Se preparó un café y le pidió que a sus subordinados que no lo molestaran por nada en todo el día, a menos que fuera una emergencia.

Abrió la carpeta y se sorprendió al ver la fotografía de un chico rubio que le parecia familiar. Reconoció al chico, como el amigo de Eren que había posado para el muchacho. Vio su nombre abajo.

"Armin Arlet. Edad: 22 años. Ocupación: Estudiante de Medicina."

Se preguntó si habría más amigos de Eren inscritos como voluntarios, tal vez invitados por Erwin o el mismo Eren. Hojeo rápidamente la lista y reconoció varios rostros que había visto en las foto que estaban en el cuarto de Eren.

"Mikasa Ackerman. Edad: 22 años. Ocupación: Estudiante de la Licenciatura en la Cultura Física y nadadora de alto rendimiento"

"Jean Kirschtein. Edad: 22 años. Ocupación: Estudiante de Artes Plásticas"

Levi se paso los dedos por su cabeza a altura de su sienes. Al parecer no podría quitarse el mocoso de la cabeza. Se levantó y dio un largo trago a su café, sin importarle que este estuviera demasiado caliente y se puso manos a la obra.

Pasaron un par horas y apenas había avanzado en su labor. No porque fuera perezoso, sino porque Levi era un hombre bastante exigente y no permitiría que mocosos cualquieras se acercaran a las tortugas bobas, después de todo era un trabajo que exigía lo mejor como persona de cada uno de los voluntarios.

Tomó otro trago a su café y miró la puerta.

"Maldito mocoso"

En ningún momento había logrado quitarse a Eren de la cabeza. Tenía que admitir que lo extrañaba. Después de aquella mañana Levi había estado de buen humor; sabía que eso había desconcertado a sus subordinados, pero no podía evitarlo, el recuerdo de Eren con mandil le saca una sonrisa, sin embargo, con el paso de los días no había tenido noticias del muchacho, lo que provocó que su mal genio surgiera.

¿Por qué no lo había contactado o mínimo le había llamado? ¿Acaso lo de aquella noche no había significado nada más que una simple noche de pasión? ¿Eren se habría molestado con él por haberse quedado dormido antes de que pudieran hacer algo?

Levi azotó su cabeza contra su escritorio, mientras un aura depresiva comenzaba a rodearlo.

"No puedo creer que me quedara dormido, realmente soy viejo"

"Tal vez fueron los efectos de la cerveza"

"Eso no quita el hecho de que estás realmente viejo"

En ese momento Eren estaba seguramente hablando con su hermano, tal vez reían, tal vez se tomaban fotos nuevamente…

"Maldición, parezco adolescente enamorado"

Se detuvo un momento ante ese pensamiento. ¿Estaba enamorado de Eren? ¿Enamorado de un muchacho que solo había visto un par de veces?

"Tal vez si lo estoy" se dijo a si mismo.

Miró la puerta nuevamente y suspiró. Si tan solo Eren estuviera con él en ese momento y no con Erwin. Extrañaba su conversación, su mala costumbre de decir lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza…

"toc, toc"

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta sacó a Levi de sus pensamientos, volviéndolo a la realidad y de paso devolviendole su mal humor.

-Dije que no me interrumpieran, estoy trabajando- dijo Levi, tratando de cargar con furia cada una de sus palabras con el propósito de correr a la persona detrás de la puerta.

Sin embargo eso no funcionó. Giraron la perilla de la puerta y un muchacho entró a la oficina.

-Si pediste que no te interrumpieran, eso lo hace todo mucho mejor- dijo Eren cerrando la puerta con seguro detrás de sí.

-¿Qué se supone que haces mocoso? ¿No ves que tengo que trabajar?- Levi se paró de su silla y se dirigió hacia Eren.-No cierres con seguro-

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no pediste que te interrumpieran?-

-Eso es precisamente lo que estás haciendo- El hombre se paró frente al chico y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Te extraño- soltó Eren. Levi abrió ampliamente los ojos, pero volvió a su mirada normal.

-¿Y eso qué?- dijo él.

Eren lo miró sorprendido. –¿a caso tu no me extrañas?- preguntó con un tono seductor.

Levi tragó saliva. El muchacho estaba comenzando a mirarlo con esos ojos verdes tan suyos que tanto le gustaban.

-Si vienes a asegurarte de que tus amiguitos sean aceptados como voluntarios, te puedes ir yendo, porque no te lo pienso decir-

-¿Disculpa?- Eren miró los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa. Rodó los ojos exasperado. –Y a mi qué si son aceptados o no, si ellos se ofrecieron como voluntarios fue porque Erwin los invitó. Además, no vengo por eso.-

Y ahí estaba otra vez, "Erwin", arruinando momentos con Eren una vez más.

Levi miró hacia otro lado para evitar mirar los ojos del chico-¿por qué no me llamaste?- preguntó seriamente.

Eren rió, provocando que Levi se sonrojada levemente.-¿es eso lo que te molesta? ¿qué no te llamara?-

El hombre no dijo nada y siguió allí, parado frente al muchacho con los brazos cruzados.

-No te llamé, por el simple hecho de que nunca me diste tu número telefónico y creo que es bastante obvio porque no se lo podía pedir a mi hermano-

"No le di mi número, ¡pero que idiota!"

Levi sintió las enormes ganas de darse un tiro. Allí estaba él, comportándose como una colegiala enamorada, reclamando algo que desde el principio había sido su culpa.

Miró a Eren a los ojos y se sintió atrapados en ellos.

-Entonces… ¿estamos bien?- aventuró tímidamente el muchacho, tratando de provocar una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios de Levi.

Levi sonrió maliciosamente. Estaban bien… y estaban solos por primera vez desde hace días. Dio un paso hacia adelante acortando la distancia entre ambos. Acunó el rostro entre sus manos y el muchacho cerró sus ojos mientras Levi atraía los labios de Eren sobre los suyos. Pasó sus dedos por el cabello rebelde del chico, atrayendolo más hacia él, buscando profundizar el beso que había comenzado con suavidad e intentando fundirse en él. Sus labios se abrieron camino entre sus bocas y comenzaron a acariciarse cada vez con mayor intensidad.

Eren acercó la cadera de Levi hacia la suya, restregando su cuerpo contra el de su amante y empujándolo contra el escritorio. Se separaron un momento para recuperar el aire. El chico se quitó su chaqueta y su camisa, dejando al descubierto su bien formado pecho que tanto le gustaba Levi.

El biólogo también se desprendió de su camisa y comenzó a busca el cinturón del pantalón de Eren para desabrocharlo. Su cuerpo estaba deseoso de sentirlo, cada fibra se su ser estaba lleno de lujuria y pasión, tomó entre sus manos el miembro erecto y duro de Eren y lo frotó.

-L…Levi- gimió Eren.

El hombre atrajo la cadera del chico hacia él, agachándose a la altura del miembro de su amante. Le sonrió maliciosamente antes introducirlo a su boca, provocando un temblor en el cuerpo del chico.

-Le…vi- san, no…es..está sucio… -comenzó Eren, sin embargo soltó otro gemido de placer cuando Levi lo mordió juguetonamente.

-En este momento me importa un carajo, así que cierra la boca Jäegar, que arruinas el momento-

Otro temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Eren, esta vez de lujuria, por lo que levantó a Levi, para reclamar sus labios contra los suyos. Con un brazo hizo a un lado todos papeles sobre la mesa, dejándola vacía y recostó a Levi sobre el escritorio sin dejar de besarle mientra su mano recorría el resto del cuerpo de su amante, hasta que llegó a la altura de su entrada e introdujo un dedo con delicadeza.

Levi soltó un gemido de dolor mezclado de placer, así que Eren se animo a introducir un segundo dedo. El interior del biólogo era cálido y el muchacho se preguntó que tan bien se sentiría estár dentro de él plenamente. Comenzó a trazar círculos en el interior, provocando punzadas de placer en Levi.

-E…Eren-

El chico finalmente introdujo un tercer dedo mientras con su boca comenzaba a descender por el cuello de Levi, hasta llegar a su pecho. Mordió todo lugar porque el que pasaba en el cuerpo de su amante, decidido a marcarlo como propiedad suya. Solo él podría verlo de esta manera, solo él deseaba ser la persona que le provocará placer y felicidad.

-Eren… hazlo de una vez… hazlo- ordeno Levi. Su voz era aguda – te deseo, te quiero en mi.-

-Sus deseos son órdenes amo- Eren sonrió complacido. Sacó sus dedos y buscó con su miembro la entrada de Levi. Comenzó a introducirlo lentamente. Levi cerró los ojos, mientras arquebala la espalda y se llevó la mano a la boca cuando Eren entró por completo.

-Levi, ¿está bien? ¿duele?- preguntó el chico preocupada al ver la expresión del hombre, pero este solo asintió y lo animo a continuar enrollando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del castaño.

Eren comenzó a mover su cadera hacia adelante y hacia atrás, cada vez con mayor fuerza, y rapidez mientras Levi se aferraba a su espalda, dejando marcas de sus uñas en la espalda del muchacho. Se sentía tan bien, que Eren pasaba por alto el dolor de su espalda. Buscó desesperadamente los labios de Levi y comenzó a besarlo febrilmente otra vez, sin importarles que se quedaran sin aire, donde estaban o algo más. Lo importante es que estaban juntos.

El castaño aceleró sus movimientos, ocasionando que Levi soltará algunos jadeos de placer mientras se besaban, excitándolo más. Bajo la mano hasta el miembro de Levi y comenzó a jugar con él con sus dedos.

-Oh dios mio, Eren- exclamó Levi. Mordió el labio inferior de Eren, enviando esas corrientes de energía por todo su cuerpo y se aferró más a su amante, solo podía sentir esa energía y ese calor cuando estaba junto a él, cuando se tocaban.

-Levi, me vengo-

Apretó su cuerpo contra el de su amante y ambos llegaron al éxtasis al mismo tiempo, cubriendo sus cuerpos con su semilla.

El muchacho abrazó su cuerpo al de Levi, beso su mejilla y lo miró directo a los ojos. Levi pudo apreciar un brillo diferente en sus ojos, uno que convertía a sus ojos en una par de esmeraldas con toques de oro. Eren lo miraba como si él fuera lo único que existiera en el mundo

"Tal vez realmente estoy enamorado de esta persona"

Eren salió con cuidado del cuerpo de Levi y le sonrió. Realmente parecía un mocoso que se había salido con la suya. El hombre se levantó y comenzó a buscar algo en los cajones de su escritorio.

-¿Qué buscas?- preguntó el muchacho.

-Esto- dijo Levi sacando un paquete de toallas húmedas- No pienso trabajar sobre este desorden-

Le paso unos pañuelos al castaño para que le ayudase a limpiar lo que habían ensuciado, sin embargo el chico tomó la mano de Levi y la llevo a sus labios.

-¿Qu..qué se supone que haces?- dijo Levi sonrojándose.

-Enamorarme de ti- contestó el chico, causando que todo el color se subiera por completo al rostro de Levi.

-Es adorable como te pones rojo por esto si tenemos en cuenta lo que acabamos de hacer-

Levi le dio un puñetazo en el estomago. Eren dio un pequeño traspiés mientras reía, dejando el brillo de sus ojos aparecía nuevamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Te veré después?- preguntó Eren. Se habían vestido por completo, también había ordenado la oficina de Levi, para que este pudiese terminar de revisar la lista otra vez.

-Por supuesto- le tendió una hoja doblada. Eren tomó el papel desdoblando- Es mi número, ahora no hay excusas.-

-¿y lo de abajo?-

-Mi dirección, en caso de que si quieras ir alguna vez- El biólogo miró hacia otro lado, intentando no darle importancia. –Si crees que es demasiado rápido, no me molestaré si no quieres ir-

Sintió como su cuerpo era rodeado por un par de brazos fuertes y los labios de Eren sobre los suyos.

-Me encantaría-

-Bien, entonces ahora fuera, necesito trabajar-

-Entonces… ¡nos vemos!- Eren le dio otro pequeño beso y salió de la oficina. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, el biólogo sonrió ligeramente y dándose media vuelta, regreso a su escritorio para trabajar.

* * *

**¡Y pues aquí está el Lemon! Lo iba a subir el lunes, pero sufrí una crisis porque como nunca había escrito Lemon tan así, pues me volví loca así que lo reescribí.**

**Espero les guste, este capítulo está dedicado a todos ustedes que me ha estado leyendo, dejando sus reviews y apoyando, de verdad se los agradezco mucho ;w;**

**Con cariño**

**LittlePandoraMayfair**


End file.
